(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout method and a structure of a touch panel electrode, and more particularly to use the minimum manufacturing process structure to achieve the character of an electrode with bridge trench.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional, the manufacturing process of touch panel is provided to form two electrodes extending in different axial directions on a substrate, and an insulating layer is further formed on one of the electrodes to provide the electrical connection of the other of the electrodes through the metal wires disposed on the insulating layer. However, the conventional metal wires on the insulating layer may be damaged by the subsequent manufacturing processes and thus cannot provide the electrical connections so that the manufacturing yield of the touch panel is decreased.
In some prior arts, the metal wires may be disposed in bridge trench so that the metal wires cannot be damaged. In another word, a novel structure necessary is provided for effectively increasing the yield of the touch panel.